Pyx
by hvaladraga
Summary: a new girl at the school. How will this effect everyone or everything
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

I know this is in the X-men: The Movie, which is the first movie, category. However, this is more of the second movie than the first but since they don't have an X2 category then I will put it here till they make one. I haven't seen the first one in awhile so if the contradicts it let me know

Disclaimer: I own only one of the characters.

Prologue:

"Storm. Logan. Rogue. Could you come in here please?" The trio knew they could never walk past that office with out the person inside knowing they were out there.

As they stepped into the office, they notice Professor Xavier wasn't alone. In fact, there were three other people in the room: a worried looking woman, a stern looking man, and a calm and laid-back teenager.

The teen had flaming red hair that extended down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were blue but had fire glowing behind them. However her parent s both had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Storm, this is the Gomila (a/n: go-MEE-la) family. Margery, Clint, and their daughter, Diana." He said pointing down the line.

"How do you do?" Storm said shaking each of their hand. Storm noticed how oddly warm Diana hands were. She gave her a weird look to which Diana took no notice of.

"Rogue, please take Miss Diana up to your room. She is to be your new roommate."

"Cool. Follow me. How old are….." The girls' voices trailed off as they got further and further away.

"Please sit down." Xavier said beckoning towards to chairs across from the Gomila parents. "Diana is a new student that will be attending here. She has extraordinary powers." With that Mrs. Gomila let out a small whimper.

"Don't worry. She will be in the best of care. These two are my best teachers."

"Thanks, Professor, but what are her powers." Logan asked as if in a rush.

"I'm getting there, Logan. Now she has powers we have only seen once before, but hers are much, much more powerful. Do you remember John?"

"Yes, but he is now with Magneto."

"I know he would have been great if he stayed here. However, there was one flaw with him he could only manipulate fire. He couldn't create it. Diana, on the other hand she can do both. She can also send heat waves."

"But Mr. Xavier, what caused this?" asked Mr. Gomila.

"She has fire built up inside of her. Someone or something has made her so mad that caused part of her brain's DNA to rearrange. Do you know why she got mad?"

"It's all my fault." Mrs. Gomila started to bawl. "I would not let her see her boyfriend. So one day she jumped out of her second floor window. In doing so she broke her arm and she said that since now she is hurt, I have to let her see her boyfriend. Even then I told her no. and she went into her room and I heard this awful noise like screeching brakes combined with a jackhammer and amplifier feedback."

"That's a normal sound of someone who was born human then formed into a mutant. She is completely fine."

"But that's not all. Suddenly, her arm got miraculously better."

"Yes, that is because some mutants are immune to any physical injury they acquire. Do you have anymore questions?"

"No, sir. I just want to leave this place." said Mrs. Gomila.

"Okay. Logan, will you please show them to the door."

"Sure."

**Diana's POV**

"Cool. Follow me. How old are you?" Rogue asked.

"Fifteen. Sixteen in March." I replied.

"Cool. I'll be sixteen in May. Here we are this is my room."

"Great room! I love the pictures of Ashton Kutcher. He's hott." I laughed. I've adored him for a long time. I could definitely get used to waking him up to him in the morning.

"I know! So what are your powers?" Rogue asked mischievously.

Smiling, "Wanna see a trick?" I said as I held up a hand next to my face and wiggled my fingers.

"Sure." Rogue replied sitting down on the bed excitedly.

I waved my hand like I do every time I've shown one of my friends my powers, but none of them reacted the way this new friend did and the next thing she knew a little fire ball was levitating above my palm. I laughed at Rogue's amazement. Then I slightly blew at the fire ball, which made it grow larger.

"That's cool! OH! You know what would be fun?" I shook my head. Then I closed my hand to put the fire out. "If you met my boyfriend." She replied.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Ice man" Rogue said doing quotation marks while she said it. "Come on!" She dragged me down the hall to the very last door. She knocked trying to conceal her laughter.

"Come in." was yelled from inside the door. As the two of us the walked in, we found the blonde headed boy lying on his bed reading a book.

"Hey, Bobby!" Rogue said hopping on the twin size bed. In doing that she almost pushed Bobby off the bed. "This is my friend Diana."

"Hey." Bobby got up and walked over to her and stuck out his hand to shake mine. In return I grabbed his hand and shook it. As we shook hands, Bobby said, "Call me Iceman." Immediately a cold chill began to travel up my arm.

"Yeah? Well call me Pyro." I replied. I sent a very warm almost fire-like sensation up his arm. He quickly released and shook his arm to cool it down. "Ow" was all he had to say. Rogue and I laughed, but apologized for the cruel trick.

"Pyro? Huh? I once had a friend we called Pyro."

"Bobby, John didn't die." Rogue said.

"I know. But he should have. Why did he have to go with him?" Bobby replied to his patronizing girlfriend.

"John just didn't know better. He'll come back once he sees how bad Magneto is."

"Yeah? Well it's been TWO years, Rogue. He's not coming back."

"Um…What's going on? You've completely lost me." I said in a confused trance. Rogue and Bobby explained the whole story to me. They told me about the lake and the dam and Magneto and Striker.

"Wow. I don't wanna have the same name as an old friend of yours."

"That's okay girl. We'll help you." Rogue said pulling me down on the bed. WE talked for an hour and finally came up with something.

"Pyx. I like it." I said as Logan walked in.

"Hey Logan! Guess what! We came up with a name for Diana. Pyx." Rogue said excitedly.

"And how did you come up with that?" Logan asked.

"Okay. The full name is Pyro Extreme. Drop the r-o and the e-t-r-e-m-e. Put what's left together and you get Pyx." I replied.

"Okay? Well I just wanted to let you know that I have to go to D.C. tomorrow and for some reason, Xavier wanted me to take you three me."

"What are you going to do in D.C.?" Bobby asked.

"The Professor wants me to check out a building that government officials think to be holding a mutant." He replied.

"While why do we need to go?" I inquired.

"Well, he thinks I could use your powers."

"My powers? I just found out about my powers a month ago I couldn't possibly be ready to use them."

"I told the Professor that and he said 'She's ready.' So I guess you're ready."

"Okay? Professor Xavier is crazy, but sure I'll go."

"Same here." Bobby and Rogue agreed.

**Later that night….**

"Okay. There are a few people you need to watch out for. All the professors are ok except Cyclops. Two years ago his girlfriend died and he is still upset. He blames Logan even though it wasn't his fault. And there is Landon. Nobody really knows about him he always hides his face and he never talks to anyone except Professor Xavier." Rogue let Pyx in on all the news and things happening at this school.

"Okay." Pyx said smiling mischievously. "I bet I can get him to talk to me."

"Yeah? You wanna bet on that?"

"Sure. If I win, then you will tell Bobby how insanely childish his introduction is. Call me Ice man" She said her last sentence in a deep voice mocking Bobby.

"And if I win?"

"If you win then I'll tell which ever guy you chose how incredibly sexy his is."

"Alright, it's a deal."

Neither of the girls knew that some one was watching and listening to every word they said. This handsome young man laughed quietly, slipped into his bed, and went so sleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring to him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Thanx to all the reviews I've gotten:

FallenAngel817: You are awesome. I'm in love with Khleo Thomas too. Thanx for the review. I'm not sure how I want to go with Pyro, but I'm working on it.

preciousbabyblue: I'm glad you like it. I hope you and everyone else doesn't hate this chapter. I couldn't really feel what I wanted to do with it.

sych77: Pyx? Huh? I just made it up off the top of my head. Thanx for the review.

Disclaimer: I own only one of the characters.

Ok. The italics are Pyx's thoughts and the italics in parentheses around them are someone else's thoughts in Pyx's brain.

**Pyx's POV**

"Ugh." I said rolling over to look at what time it is. _5 o'clock. Why do I always wake up this early? Well it wouldn't hurt to have a look around at my new humble abroad._

I got up and snuck out of the room. I walked towards the staircase and took a glance at the next room over because the door was open. _Hmm....."Curiosity killed the cat" huh? Then why am I still alive? There's no one in that room. Maybe I'm not the only one who wakes up this early. _

(_You have no idea_)

_What? Who are you?_

(_You'll find out soon enough._)

_What? Hello? This is freaky._

(_Come down stairs._)

"Who are you?" _Crap that was out loud!_

"Pyx….Pyxie." I heard being whispered from a dark room. _Let's put some light on this mysterious voice. _I thought, snapping my fingers revealing a small flame above my palm.

"Bobby?" I asked in a rather loud whisper. "You've been send me messages telepathically? I thought your only power was ice and coldness."

"What? Telepathy? No. Are you okay? Anyway, I need your help."

"With what? I have my own probs. to deal with. Like who the HELL is in my head."

"Look. Rogue's thinking about breaking up with me, isn't she?"

"What? No. Now will you help me?"

"If you'll help me. I want to buy Rogue something in D.C., but I don't know what she likes can you find out for me?"

"Yeah sure. Now return the favor."

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Come with me." I told him as I lead him down the steps. _What am I going to do? Who is the guy any way? Ugh I need to quit stressing out. I mean I'm Pyx-Pyro Extreme. _

(_Pyx huh?_)

_Okay I'm down stairs now. _

"Come here."

"Who is that?" Bobby inquired.

(_Leave him out there._)

"Bobby, wait out here for me."

I stepped in to the dark room unsure what was waiting for me inside. Just like before, I snapped my fingers. However this time I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my hands so I was unable to produce any fire. _His hands are so soft and strong_. _Wait what am I thinking? _He laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked, quite frightened now.

"Landon." He said almost laughing.

"Really? Please let me see what you look like."

"Okay." He replied. He let go off my hands and I quickly let out a little flame. _Whoa! OMG! You're hott! _

(_I'm hott? Miss Pyro?_)

_No, not Pyro, Pyx. _I thought solemnly

"I know this might be a little soon, but do you wanna sit with my friends and me today at breakfast?"

"If you'll give me something."

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss."

"Well, I don't know…." was all I could get out before I felt his lips on mine. _Uh oh. _I was so mesmerized by this kiss; I completely forgot to hold back my little powers.

"Hmmm."

"I'm so sorry."

"No. What are you apologizing for? I like that…It was the first kiss I've had since I became a mutant 4 years ago."

"Oh you poor thing." I said pulling him backing for a more passionate kiss. However this time I remembered my powers.

(_Oh by the way, I know about the bet._)

_You do? I'm sorry. This kiss has nothing to do with it you know. _

(_I know._)

I broke out of the prison of a kiss. I just remember that Ice man was still outside of the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked after I opened the door and stepped out of the room. "It's 6:30 now you've been in there an hour."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's go wake up Rogue."

"Okay." I said glancing back at the room before walking up the stairs to my room.

**a/n: Sorry the chappie isn't as long as the last one. Oh well**.


	3. Confessions

Hey ppl I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for. I wasn't going to post anymore till I got three but I only got one. Oh well.

Disclaimer: ya da ya. Blah de blah.

**Pyx's POV**

"Rogue! Wake up! Time to get ready!" I yelled walking into the room. I was followed shortly by Bobby.

"Ugh! That's what I'll miss most about not having a room mate." I could tell she was tired. She rolled over to look at her alarm clock. It was only 6:30.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Bobby jumped onto the bed next to Rogue.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." She sat straight up and rubbed her eyes. "Let's go to breakfast." Rogue and I were still in our pajamas, but Bobby was in a muscle shirt and boxers.

"I'm going to go get dressed." He said.

"See ya there." Rogue leaned into give him a kiss. After the kiss, he got up and left.

**In the Dining Room**

"Look over there." Rogue said. I followed her eyes over to Landon and slightly smirked.

(_I see you looking over here at me. What do you want?_)

_Just a sec. and you'll see._

"I'll go get him." I said. Rogue looked shocked. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey." He said and he put his hand on my hand. I gently pulled my hand out from under his.

"Hey. Wanna come sit with us? My friend doesn't know about us yet."

"Okay. I'll ask you out over there, but I'll wait a while so it doesn't seem weird."

"Thanks." I grabbed his arm and led him over to Rogue.

"Rogue, this is Landon. Landon, Rogue."

"Hi." Rogue said uncomfortably.

"What's up?"

"Rogue! Pyx! Come here!" Bobby yelled from the hall.

I looked and Rogue. She looked worried. We both ran out and found Bobby standing there smiling.

"What is it?" We asked simultaneously.

"We don't have to go to D.C. today."

"Why?" I asked.

"The mutant left and Professor Xavier can't find him."

"Well it's bad that we can't find that mutant, but it's awesome that we don't have to go." Rogue said.

"Yeah. I agree." I said. I was smiling inside because I knew I could spend more time with Landon. _Hey. Can you hear me?_

(_Yeah. I'm always reading your mind until you talk to me._)

_Well that's comforting._

(_I know_)

_Can I meet you somewhere? I want to spend time with you._

(_How 'bout my room?_)

_Okay...where is that?_

(_It's right next to yours._)

_Gotcha._

I started walking up towards it when Rogue called me. I turned around and came face to face with her. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" She asked. _Oh crap._ I searched my brains for an answer.

"I'm gonna roam around for a while."

"Okay."

I turned around smirking.

After a few seconds, I got to the room. I walked in and took a look around. I appeared to be the only one in there. I lied down on the bed. I didn't realize how sleepy I was and I quickly fell asleep.

**An hour later**

I woke up wondering where I was. Eventually reality caught up to me. I looked around and realized I had my arm and leg around Landon. He was looking at me. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because if I did then I would have to talk to you and I wouldn't be able to just watch you. Plus I wanted to see if you would dream about me."

"Err. You're so evil."

"So did I?"

"I'm not sure. I was getting something then you threw your arm around me. Then I thought I was getting something else, but your legs came over."

"And what did you think about that?"

"A lot of things" He said in way that made me annoyed.

"Really? What are you thinking now?" I got up and lied on top of him and kissed him.

"You don't wanna know." He breathed as we broke apart for air. "Hang on." He said almost throwing me off of him. Landon got up and walked to the door.

_What is it? _I didn't want to talk. I was afraid it was someone that could get me in trouble if they found out I was it there.

(_It's a professor, but don't worry._)

_Okay._

"They are gone." He said coming back to the bed.

"You know what? I love how you know me so well and how I just met you but you still care for me."

"Shut up." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. We laid there until lunch. Sometimes we laid side-by-side, talking and looking at each other. Then the other times I would lie on top of him, either listening to his heart or kissing him.

"Baby?" I thought him calling me baby was sweet.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I think we better tell your friends at lunch."

"Alright."

We got up and walked to my room hand in hand. We found Rogue and Bobby talking.

"Guys, there is something we need to tell you."


	4. Confessions cont

Wow it's been a while since I've updated.

Disclaimer: you know the deal.

* * *

**Pyx POV**

Rogue looked at me. "What is it? Have the plans for the trip changed?"

"No…." _Do I seem nervous…? Cause I am._

_(You are fine just remember, I'm here.)_

_Ha, I love you. If we were some where else right now, I would kiss you._

_(Well then let's leave.)_

_That's not an option._

_(I know. Just get it over with.)_

"Landon and I….well…we are kinda seeing each other now." _How was that? _I thought smiling at him.

_(Wonderful. Can I kiss you now?)_

_Ha ha. No. Let's wait and see their reaction now._

I looked to Rogue. She was…smiling! Even laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"You guys are so cute together." She jumped up and squeezed me in a tight hug. "Wait!" She pulled away. "Since when?"

"Mmm…this morning…" I gave her a big smile.

"Is he the person you met in that room?" Bobby was close to shouting. The look on his face wasn't as pleasant as Rogue's. "What happened? What did you do?" Bobby had jumped up and was looking at Landon with pure madness in his eyes.

"Bobby! What's wrong with you? Why would insult Landon like that? He has done nothing to you." I stood in front of Landon. I could tell the fire in my eyes was very strong. My left hand was clenched so tight, it had become a tiny ball of flame. My eyes had not broken the death stare I was giving Bobby until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

_(Calm down.)_

Suddenly my hand opened up to its normally state and the fire in my eyes had gone down.

_I'm sorry. _I turned and around and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I turned back around to face Bobby. Landon's arms were around me still.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just after what happened after my last boyfriend, I have a short temper."

"It's fine I understand. It's just I tend to be very protective of all girls." Rogue shot him a glance that she quickly dismissed.

"So now. Let's go to lunch!" Landon said after a long awkward silence.

"Ok."

* * *

I know its short! I'm sorry! 


	5. Reunion

Hey yall. I'm might actually be updating a lot. I don't know why.

Disclaimer: Only a few characters are mine.

_(Hey. I'll be right back.)_

_Where are you going? _However instead of answering me, when we got down the stairs he started going the other way.

"Where is he going?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know." I could tell my voice was shaking. We walked onto lunch but I didn't eat. Something just didn't seem right.

_(Pyx. Can you come to my room for a sec? I need to talk to you.)_

_I'll be there._

"Uh…guys…I have to go to the bathroom and I need to ask Professor Xavier something." I got up and walked out of the room. After getting out of the door and quickly glancing behind me, I started to sprint towards and up the stairs. Half way up, I ran into a large figure. I began to fall backwards but was swiftly pulled back up.

"Thanks." I said after I had caught my balance.

"No problem." The voice was unknown to me. I looked up to see a handsome face that appeared slightly sunken in. He also had some strange glasses over his eyes. "Why are you in a hurry anyway?" He asked as if he didn't really care.

"I have to talk to my friend."

"Ok. Are you new? I don't recall seeing you before."

"Yes, sir. I got here yesterday."

"Alright. Well I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." I said coldly. I was just ready to go see Landon. I walked the rest of the way up the stairs and rushed to his room. Without knocking I threw open the door. He was laying face down on his bed. I quietly laughed, jumped and landed on his bed right next to him.

He propped himself up on his elbow and gave me a quick kiss.

"I want you to come to my old house with me this weekend." The words came out quick.

I looked at him with a curious look. "Alright. Where are you from anyway?"

"About an hour away from here. It's a small farm, very rural."

"Why are you going home this weekend?"

"My parents are having a family reunion and they think it would be 'nice' for me to come. I want you to come because I want you to meet my family. My sisters will love you."

I smiled. "Okay. How are we getting there?"

"My parents are coming here to pick us up. They don't know that you'll be coming though. I'll call them." He paused and his face was less cheery. "Will you tell me about your old boyfriend?"

"Oh nothing really with him it's just that my mom wouldn't let me see him. She and my dad would just always say how bad he was and if I spoke back to them then I would be grounded."

"Ok. I thought something real bad had happened."

"No. Well I'm gonna go tell Rogue about this weekend. She'll be happy to hear that she can spend time with Bobby." I smiled and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall to my room and found it empty. So I continued walking to Bobby's room but they weren't there either. I turned and went back to Landon's room. "Landon?"

"Yeah." He appeared to be trying to sleep.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. What's going on?"

"I don't know where Rogue is, so I was wondering if you could read her mind and find out where she is."

"I cant read her mind. Her powers won't allow me to. I'll help you look for her though."

"No, its ok." I left the room and walked around the building. After searching inside, I decided to look outside. I eventually found her on the basketball court playing with Bobby. "Hey Rogue!"

"Yeah?" She said stealing the ball away from a slightly distracted Bobby and threw it into the rim. She then walked over to me.

"You get the room to yourself this weekend."

"Why?" She grabbed a water bottle and wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

"I'm going with Landon to his old house for his family reunion."

"Oh. Sounds like fun."

"I guess. It will be a good way to learn about his past."

"Yeah, but…uh...please be careful. Try to control your powers and your hormones." Rogue laughed. All I could do was smile and shake my head. "Trust me. I know how hard it can be. Plus it doesn't help that your new boyfriend is cute."

"Who's cute? Me? Oh thanks!" Bobby came over chilling a bottle of water.

"Cocky much?" I pointed to his water bottle right before his took a sip of it.

"Ouch! That actually burned my tongue."

"Oops sorry. I cant control how hot it is. Anyways I've gotta go unpack the re-pack."

(_Whenever you wanna come see me is fine. I just got off the phone with my mom. She is excited to have you there._)

_Yay! I'll be there in a second._

(_Oh by the way. Professor Xavier wants to talk to you. I'll meet you by his office._)

_Not that I don't like seeing you or anything but if he wants to see me why are you going to be there with me?_

(_I don't know. It's not like I can read minds…OH WAIT! I can! haha_)

I smiled as I turned the corner to find him standing there mouthing the words 'You're late.'

"Let's just go in ok?" I rolled my eyes at him.


End file.
